The Power of Spirit
by Marie Nomad
Summary: I've redid this fic. This is my take on a Dragon Balls Z fic about Krillian being given the Spirit Bomb by Goku.


This is my interpretation of a scene in the Saiyan Saga in which Goku, badly beaten, gives what's left of the Spirit Bomb to Krillian to use against Vegita. All characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. I didn't make money off of this.  
  
The Power of Spirit  
By Maria Cline  
  
His body ached and cried out in pain in every single inch of his body. Only a few hours ago, he was brought back to life after a year of training in the Next Dimention. In his desperate battle against Vegita, he had used his newly honed powers to the brink and beyond. At first, it was an even match. Goku's Kioken attack times three and four had kept Vegita down. Unfortunately, Vegita had a hidden advantage that he used to have. Vegita could transform into a giant monkey and crushed Goku's already exhausted body. It's taking all of his remaining strength just to stay conscious. He could hear the rapid blows between Vegita and Gohan. Vegita was severely weakened by the detransformation but he's still very strong.  
  
"Krillian! Come here quick!" He croaked out. His voice ached by the screams he made while being crushed and it was getting somewhat hard to breathe. Despite his weakened state, he could still sense everything around him. He could also feel a minuscule of power within his aching body. It was spread out thin but it was there. He recognized it as what's left of the Spirit bomb. If he had the strength, he could've used it against Vegita. But, he couldn't even move his hands.   
  
His friend limped up to him holding his left arm in pain. It was dislocated or even broken. "Yeah, Goku?" He asked.  
  
Goku weakly opened his eyes and said, "Come closer, I have to give you this spirit bomb I tried to make earlier." Krillian stunned had never heard of this spirit bomb but it must've been a move King Kai taught Goku while he was dead. "A what? What did you say? Y-y-you're gonna give me the..."  
  
"Spirit bomb. Yes... Ki that I gathered from all over the earth. Most of it... got away... but I think there's enough to beat him... while he's weak."  
  
Krillian was stunned at the thought. Goku looked like he was about to pass out or die if he doesn't get treatment soon. Yet, his only concern was killing Vegita. "Krillian... hold... my... hand..." Goku struggled to stay awake.  
  
"But... but... but. I don't get how..." He muttered as incorherently. Does he have the power to hold something that came from the four corners of the earth?  
  
"HURRY!" Goku yelled out as he tried to move his arm up, "My son will die!"   
  
Krillian was hesitant. Goku was in horrible condition and even just moving just a little could hurt him badly. He had to do it. "Just... Hold your hand?"   
  
"Please...!" Goku pleaded. Krillian felt his heart shook, he had never heard Goku plead like that.   
  
Krillian knelt down next to Goku and grabbed his wrist and carefully lift up the forearm. Bones cracked as Goku gritted his teeth. "Goku... your arm is broken." Krillian said as he was about to drop it.  
  
"Just... Hold it! Just don't... let... go!" Goku ordered as he closed his eyes. He called on the faint energy that was in his body. "Brace yourself... old friend..." There was a chance that Krillian might lose the energy or that Goku might die just because he lost so much energy. Then, he transferred the energy to his friend. The pain in his arm was excruciating but he had to do it.  
  
Krillian's eyes widened as he felt the surge of power in his hand. On instinct, he dropped Goku's hand and stood up. It was a strange burning sensation. The energy felt like touching a flame without being burned. "Yaaa!!! What is this?!" He exclaimed, "The-the Ki in this...!!! It's unbeliveable!!!"  
  
Goku felt hope stirring in his heart. Krillian had the pure heart needed to hold the power. "Palm up... concentrate... it'll become a sphere..." He said as he felt more strength.  
  
Krillian held up his power enhanced hand and focused. The world's fate is resting in his hand. Gohan was getting weaker, Goku is on the verge death, and Yajarobie is too weak and too scared to be of any help. He had to do it. For once, in his life, it was all up to him. In his mind, he saw a bright white ball of power. He concentrated on the power and shaped it like a piece of clay. The light came out of his hand and a bright glowing ball formed over his hand. It hovered there waiting to be used. "Is this... is this... is this... is this..." He couldn't believe that he could do it. It was like a dream in a middle of a nightmare.  
  
"You... you did it, Krillian." Goku said as he felt the power leaving him again. "You... have to hit him with it... first try! I... don't have the strength to make another one... you have to hit him!" Krillian nodded. He rose his Spirit Bomb high in the air. "D-don't worry, Goku. Just leave it to me!" He ran off to the cliff ready to use the bomb and destroy the evil prince.   
  
End of scene  
  
  
  



End file.
